1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gift management kit for use in connection with presents. The gift management kit has particular utility in connection with opening, assembling, and cleaning up gifts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gift management kits are desirable for opening, assembling, and cleaning up gifts. Gift giving occasions, such as Christmas, frequently result in a number of presents which must be opened and assembled. Used wrapping paper is also created which must be disposed of. Many times, delay in the use of a present results from the proper tools not being available to assemble and/or operate it. Gift management kits provide easy access to a complete set of commonly needed tools for opening, assembling, and cleaning up gifts. Furthermore, the gift management kit can be disguised as a present, making it readily available yet unobtrusive during gift giving occasions.
The use of toolboxes is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,858 to Chiu discloses a toolbox. However, the Chiu '858 patent does not have a detachable lid, and has further drawbacks of not resembling a present.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,163 to Carrasco discloses a portable tool container that includes a cylindrically shaped base with a flat bottom. However, the Carrasco '163 patent does not have tools, and additionally does not resemble a present.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 380,154 to Ryan discloses a decorative box that has frills attached to its upper flaps. However, the Ryan '154 patent does not have a detachable lid, and cannot be used to open, assemble, or clean up gifts.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,253 to Hsu discloses a combination-type toolbox that comprises a polygonal main body. However, the Hsu '253 patent does not have tools, and also does not resemble a present.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,103 to Connors et al. discloses a tool storage box that stores punches and dies for the production of pharmaceutical tablets and caplets. However, the Connors et al. '103 patent does not have tools, and further lacks resemblance to a present.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,767 to Sykora et al. discloses an ornamental package structure that packages a product. However, the Sykora et al. '767 patent does not have a detachable lid, and has the additional deficiency of lacking tools.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a gift management kit that allows opening, assembling, and cleaning up gifts. The Chiu '858 patent, the Ryan '154 patent, and the Sykora et al. '767 patent make no provision for a detachable lid. The Chiu '858 patent, the Carrasco '163 patent, the Hsu '253 patent, and the Connors et al. '103 patent do not resemble a present. The Carrasco '163 patent, the Ryan '154 patent, the Hsu '253 patent, the Connors et al. '103 patent, and the Sykora et al. '767 patent lack tools.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved gift management kit that can be used for opening, assembling, and cleaning up gifts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the gift management kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of opening, assembling, and cleaning up gifts.